Skater Boy
by toonfangrl
Summary: Based on the song "Skater Boy" by Avril Lavigne. Trixie feels hurt when she finds out that Timmy and Tootie are now dating. I do not support this pairing.


**Hi, and welcome to my new story,"Skater Boy".** **Just to let you know, I don't support TootiexTimmy or TrixiexTimmy.I support ChesterxTootie and (and I'm probably the only one who supports this,) MilliexTimmy. When I first heard this song, I had written this already,but KidvsKat didn't exist yet.**

**Special dedicaton to NintendoMaximus at DeviantArt, who also gave me the inspiration to post this.**

**Disclaimer:Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Butch Hartman."Skater Boy" belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe it. Timmy Turner had actually turned me down (ME!<strong> TRIXIE TANG!<strong> Of all people!) for that geeky girl, Tootie.

I guess it was my own fault though. He always tried to win me over, or at least get me to talk to him, and I only ignored him and/or hurt him, physically and emotionally. It's just that...no one really thought that we should be together. They all thought that Timmy was a geek (although he does know some pretty awesome skateboard tricks), and that I was too pretty and popular to be with him. I was just too concerned on keeping my reputtation as the most popular girl in school, I was never able to admit that I actually felt the same for him as he did for me.

I first found out that Timmy and Tootie were together five days ago. I was watching the Chip Skylark concert on TV while babysitting for one of my mom's friends, when I saw Timmy with Chip, slamming on a guitar. I never knew that Timmy could play any kind of instrument, so it really surprised me to see him rocking up the concert. What was even more surprising was that after the song finished, Tootie jumped onto the stage and tackled Timmy in a kiss attack and Timmy...held her in his arms and...kissed her back. He was actually letting her kiss him **on the lips **and he was actually ENJOYING it! THat was the last thing I saw before I fainted.

The next day at school wasn't any better. On the bus, Chester end AJ sat with Timmy, but pushed them away to make room for **Tootie**. He always pushed them off for me. Or, at least he used to. He walked with HER to class and kept flirting with HER during class, and he even invited her to sit with him and his other dorky friends at lunch. I couldn't eat, I felt too depressed.

When it was time for recess, I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know for sure if Timmy and Tootie had actually a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with each other. I ran outside and found them over by the swings. I held my special boyfriend badge firmly and calmly walked over to them.

"Timmy," I saidand they both stopped what they were doing and turned to me with curious expressions.

"Yeah, Trixie?" he asked me. He sounded a little sour, but I ignored it.

I took a deep breath and continued. "I'm happy to announce that I have chosen you to be my new boyfriend." I said, pinning the badge on his shirt. "How does that make you feel?"

At first, Timmy showed no reaction. Then he took off the badge, threw it at the ground. and crushed it into tiny pieces. I could feel tears form in my eyes.

Timmy then looked me in the eyes and said, "Furiated," simply as that. "I'm sorry Trixie,but the answer is no."

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfoundedly. "Why?"

"Because I've learned something in the past few days," he said, " and it's that you're _not_ the right girl for me like I previously thought. I kept pouring out my heartfelt devotion to you every other day, and for what? For you to repeatedly reject me and throw me out of your mansion grounds? Well, _no more_! I finally see you for what ou really are, Trixie Tang-a shallow insecure girl who only cares about her own reputation as one of the popular kids! And when I first thought about it, I realized that _I've_ been giving the wrong treatment to the girl I should've known all along was the girl I truly loved-Tootie Delislie.

The Tootie piped up to say, "Sorry girl, but you're too late. That boy is **mine** now, and we're more than just good friends. Didn't you see last night how we rock each other's worlds?" I hated that smug look she had on her face.

Suddenly, I felt very angry and felt my blood boiling. "Well," I hissed through gritted teeth, "I hope you two are very happy together." And with that, I stormed off, trying very hard to not let myself cry.

"Trixie, WAIT!" Timmy called to me .

I spun around, hoping that he'd changed his mind. But instead, he glared at me and said, "Leave my friends alone. If Chester gets hives, or something happens to AJ, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life." I could've sworn I saw flames in his eyes as he said that.

I ran away, sobbing. I didn't care if anyone saw me, I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I vowed to myself that I would never love again, to never feel this pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! In your face,you shallow little girl!You...mini Paulina!<strong>

**Erm,sorry. I guess I just got DP on the brain. Anyway, I'll try to update a new chapter/story every week,so don't rush me.**

**Please Read and Review! Whoever does will get a special virtual treat of their choice!**


End file.
